


carver has a temper tantrum

by Heeg



Series: blair witch bullshit [1]
Category: Blair Witch (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Furry, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: theres no content of him so i had to make my own aaaa
Relationships: Carver (Blair Witch)/Original Characters
Series: blair witch bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982239





	carver has a temper tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> this is at the start of their relationship btw, carver's first transformation when they were together

"Carver? Where did you go?" Raptor yelled. The only response he got was a faint growling. The tiger kept trekking through the forest, unaware of the creatures that would strike if he got too close. He kept going, almost trembling with fear.

Something made a noise. It crept closer, crunching the dead leaves on the ground. "C-Carver! Help!" Raptor yelled, stiff with fear, not knowing where the creature would attack from. It kept coming closer, closing in on him.

It came close enough for Raptor to barely see it. As the creature began to lunge at him, another monster, about the same size and body shape, attacked the first one with a punch. It whimpered, running away from the second one.

The monster came closer to Raptor, as the tiger looked up, he saw it's face. Blue-grey eyes, a mouth full of fangs, and a long brown-grey beard. It looked down at Raptor.

"Ya aren't scared of me?" It asked.

"Of course not, I've been looking everywhere for you, Carver!"

"Ya fucking should be. Didn't want ya to see me like this. I'm a goddamn monster."

Carver started to run away, but Raptor grabbed his hand before he could escape.

"Let go." the man growled.

"I don't wanna lose you in this hellhole again. It's not safe! You could get hurt!"

"Ya are saying that like I'm fucking weak. Go back to the house, ya are safer there."

"I'm not letting you leave!"

"LET. GO." Carver roared, snatching his hand away. Realizing what he'd done, he ran away, deeper in the forest.

Raptor quickly started trying to follow, trying to find him as fast as possible so nothing would happen to him. Soon, the tiger could hear the sound of growling. He decided to follow it, when he got to the middle of the forest.

"Carver, I know you're here. Come out."

"Leave."

"Carver."

The monster jumped out, towering over Raptor. "DON'T YA FUCKING KNOW I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT YA? NOW FUCKING LEAVE, BEFORE I KILL YA." Carver roared. Raptor started to cry a little, intimidated by his yelling. "Shit. Shit, Raptor im so sorry. I'm just trying to protect ya from me." he said, crouching down to Raptor's height, holding him close.

"Carver, I know you wouldn't hurt me. You're not like that."

"But I'm a damn monster. Look at me for fucks sake! Ya should go before I yell at ya again."

"You're not a monster. You're Carver. It doesn't matter what you look like to me, you're still the same man I love."

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you. I was just trying to protect you." Carver sighed, sitting down to hug him. Raptor pulled his face down and kissed him on the nose. "I love you." the tiger said. "Love ya too. Let's go back home." Carver said, grabbing his boyfriend in his arms and carrying him back home.


End file.
